We propose to integrate compact laser sources, microresonators and photodetectors on wireless power supplies and data communications platforms to create implantable health monitors. With sub-millimeter dimensions, these sensor systems will be small enough to fit into blood vessels and will be able to measure continuously, reporting data to an external reader. Our miniaturization approach relies on remotely powering the devices, operating the sensors in pulsed mode, and keeping the measurement surfaces clean by using local heating. We have shown all ofthe individual components of such a system to yield very sensitive detection and high fidelity data communications, and propose to integrate and functionalize these systems to monitor chronic health conditions.: Continuous monitoring of analytes within the body enables the early detection of disease, as well as a more profound understanding of disease progression and body response. We have demonstrated wireless continuous glucose monitors, and intend to provide continuous measurement of other metabolites for the monitoring of caridovascular diseases and cancers. This approach also empowers patients to optimize their behavior and medication in real time. Beyond the important clinical information, small sensors located within or close to the circulatory system can provide rapid metabolic data on the biochemical changes within living organisms when these are subjected to disease and other physiological stress. The development of compact wireless sensor platforms for the monitoring of analytes or nucleic acids will ultimately enable a more analytical approach towards the diagnosis and treatment of diseases, and allow the continuous observation of the progression of diseases in individual animal models.